Left Outside Alone
by ashford2ashford
Summary: A song fic! As if you couldn't tell! Pandora escapes from the hospital after the manga version of Battle City, but with a sliced open body and a price on his head, how can the mage survive?


Left Outside Alone – By Ashford2ashford

A Song fiction by The writer of such classics as 'Wherever I am you're there' and 'Jungle Fever'…so enjoy it!

Disc: don't own this. So there.

Pairing(s): SeekerxPandora – it's my habit now…

…

…

All my life I've been waiting   
For you to bring a fairy tale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe

Pandora walked down the streets, his leg still bleeding from the wound. He had escaped from the hospital some hours before, and the blood was still dripping. It wasn't that he had done this intentionally…it was just that if they found out if he was a GHOUL…he would be in even more trouble than what he would be in were he to bleed.

I don't feel safe..  
Ohhh..

What went wrong? It was a question on his lips as he staggered and fell against a trash can, his leg buckling under the weight. It hurt like the gods had decided to smite him down with every foul illness…but he had to continue…before the authorities found him, or even worse, Yami no Mariku.

Left broken empty in despair  
Wanna breath can't find air  
Thought you were sent from up above  
But you and me never had love  
So much more I have to say  
Help me find a way

Pandora wept softly. If he hadn't lost the duel…if he had defeated the one who was known as the Nameless Pharaoh…then he would be okay…he would be fine. He fell over again, and this time the wound split, causing him to remain on the ground, a howl of anguish escaping his lips. Blood began to pour. He lay there, a broken mage…

And I wonder if you know  
How it really feels  
To be left outside alone  
When it's cold out here  
Well maybe you should know  
Just how it feels  
To be left outside alone  
To be left outside alone 

The dirt was where he felt he belonged, his eyes closing gently under the pain. He felt he was dreaming, and then Cadeline was there next to him, and she was smiling.  
"Alec?" She knelt down and kissed his knee, and the pain vanished.  
"Am I dead?" It wasn't the best question to ask, but she continued to smile even when he did ask.  
"No. Not until you find me."

I tell ya..   
All my life I've been waiting  
For you to bring a fairytale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe  
I need to pray

"Cadeline…" The tears felt real, maybe they were. It hurt to breathe. His sight was fading. He gasped out loud in pain, then he felt the numbness spreading all over his body.  
"Help…me…" He gasped out, to anyone…

Why do you play me like a game?  
Always someone else to blame  
Careless, helpless little man  
Someday you might understand  
There's not much more to say  
But I hope you find a way

Someone was there.  
A hand was on his cheek, then under his thin and lithe body. He was being picked up, but he couldn't see by whom…  
"Thank you." He gasped out huskily.  
He wasn't sure they heard him…and then his world went black.

Still I wonder if you know  
How it really feels  
To be left outside alone  
When it's cold out here  
Well maybe you should know  
Just how it feels  
To be left outside alone  
To be left outside alone 

Seeker looked down at the body of Pandora and kissed the soft lips gently. He could feel faint breathing against his own…the magician was still alive.  
He had listened in on the hospital radio frequencies and had heard about the magician's unusual escape from there, and had known why.  
He also knew that many a member of GHOULS were now on the wanted lists of Battle City…it was all he could do to rescue the man he admired.  
Pandora seemed to live on even though he had lost everything…it was a basis for respect at least.

I tell ya..   
All my life I've been waiting  
For you to bring a fairytale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe  
I need to pray

Seeker placed the limp form of the magician on the back seat of his 4x4, shaking his head lightly. The poor man had been through so much. Seeker looked up.  
Lumis and Umbra helped him to place the mage on the back seat and Strings turned around in his seat to look at what was going on…

Ohhh. Pray...   
Ohh.. Heavenly father..  
Save me.. Ohhhh..  
Whoaooooaoooooo 

Seeker jumped into the drivers seat and started the engine, looking around at the forms of his 'friends' or allies so to speak.  
"I found him."

And I wonder if you know  
How it really feels  
To be left outside alone  
When it's cold out here  
Well maybe you should know  
Just how it feels  
To be left outside alone  
To be left outside alone

"Good." Murmured Lumis, "Now there's no need for us to stay here. Let's go Seeker."  
"To where?" Umbra asked, looking around nervously.  
Seeker grinned. "I think anywhere but here is the best place for the GHOULS. Right Strings?"  
The mime nodded.

All my life I've been waiting  
For you to bring a fairytale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe  
I need to pray.

The next morning, the search for the GHOULS was called off. The last traces of Pandora were bloodstains, his hospital reports were gone, Seeker left no tracks, Strings had no tracks, Lumis and Umbra appeared to have never existed.

Free at last?

In the darkness, a Nameless Pharaoh grinned.

…

…

Sorry for the randomness of this, but it was a number of ideas that just arrived! Hope you liked it…even if it didn't make sense…


End file.
